


Taste Of Gold

by Synnerxx



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spinner is made of gold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste Of Gold

Jay seemed to find traces of gold ll over Spinner's body. There was gold streaks in his hair, gold flecks in his eyes, the golden tan that covered the rest of his body. Also, the most cliched trace of it was his heart of gold, which, personally, Jay found a bit excessive. No one deserved that much gold, did they?

His fingers danced over the gold skin of Spinner's stomach, memorizing the feel of it, the sight of it, and, as he lowered his mouth to follow the path his fingers had laid out, the taste of gold. He leaned back up to press his lips to Spinner's and mused silently. 

Maybe, just maybe, if anyone deserved this much gold, it was Spinner.


End file.
